Katrina Jaeger the baroness of the battle field
by cryingcentuar47
Summary: She was cursed with knowledge, power, strength and mortality. The twin sister of Eren Jaeger.
1. The baroness arrives

Grisha P.O.V

"Come on honey push you are almost there.", I said as calmly as I could.

*time P.O.V the great arrival*

"I... ugh... am trying Grisha shut up!", screamed Carla in pure agony.

[Damn I ran out of morphine. Fuck.]

[BTW this means when a character is thinking.]

Out was coming a baby a boy it seemed. The boy had emerald eyes and the same hazel hair just like his lovely Mother. But it wasn't done there. It appears that we had another present from god. A little girl with violet eyes and white silky hair.

[That is odd.. maybe a sign from Ymir. Oh well...]

"Congrats dear you pulled through. Told you wouldn't die.", I teased with a grin while cutting the umbilical cords.

"I am so proud of you vigorous efforts.", Carla had retorted panting.

"Ha.", is all I could say.

I then washed all of the stomach fluids off of them and swaddled them.

[I am truly blessed to have this. Zeke... Dina... I am sorry. That's funny I didn't know I shed a tear.]

I wiped the tear and brought the babies to Carla.

"I didn't know we were having twins?", Carla asked as if I should known.

"I didn't have the foggiest about this.", I replied confused myself.

I wasn't proficient in pregnancies as my father.

"What should we name them?", Carla asked while staring into the babies eyes.

"I think Eren would be a good name for him.", I said while reminiscing about OWL.

"I think Katrina would be a good name for her like my sister.", Carla said with a small tear in her eye.

"Welcome to this world Katrina and Eren", I exclaimed happily.

*time skip 10 years*

Katrina P.O.V

[Where did that idiot go. Always watching out for Arming. Ugh...]

"We need to find them.", Mikasa commented quietly.

"No kidding he is probably getting his ass beat by the gang of larger than normal foreheads.", I replied with slight anger.

Mikasa's response was only a sharp and deadly glare that only made me more mad.

[One of the only things me and that brat have is our anger issues and a lack of patience for bull shit.]

There Eren was with blooded up teeth and a twisted grin. He is taking jabs from his left and right. Constantly getting knocked down and getting back up.

"Is that all you got?", asked the bully.

"I don't know ask your mom.", Eren retorted with a shit eating grin.

Just as the bully began to swing Mikasa grabbed his hand and threw him ten feet away.

[Here comes Mikasa the guardian angel. Fucking on Eren's ass like white on rice.]

I the ran up to the other bullies and south pawed both of them in the face.

"Alright lets go. Mom is pissed.", I commanded.

"When is she not?", Eren jokes with an witty expression.

"Fair enough brother.", I laughed while helping him to his feet.

"Armin you can come to if you desire and watch Eren get his ass beat for a second time.", I said while getting a glare from Eren.

"As much I wish I could be there I got things to attend to. Thanks for the help.", Arming replied chuckling and ran off.

What did you guys think?


	2. Ass beating time

Katrina P.O.V

We were walking home so Eren could get his ass handed to him again and we ended up near the guard house. Hanes and his dumbass friends were once again drinking their brains out.

"Good afternoon kiddo's. How has life been?", Hanes had slured out.

"You know the usual endless and repetitive cycle that we live through.", Eren said quietly.

"Aren't you mellow dramatic today Eren.", Hanes stated concerned.

"Nah he just got his ass beat today and will again by mom. So he is handling his death dramatically.", I reassured sarcastically as possible.

Mikasa slightly grinned, Hanes laughed ,and Eren stuck out his tongue in response.

"How mature of you Eren.", Hanes said while regaining his composure.

"Hey kid aren't you supposed to tell us how we were so much worse than the scouts?", Hanes friend named Buford cracked out.

"I don't know you did anyone one ever tell you to stop brown nosing Hanes. (Ass kissing.)", Eren had retorted nearly making Hanes piss himself and almost mad Mikasa chuckle.

"Oh I will show you brown nosing.", Buford snarled while getting out his chair making Mikasa shift a little.

"Boy if you don't sit back down I am gonna kick you in the dick. Plus Eren is already going to get his ass beat by his mom of his. So continue to drink away the afternoon.", Hanes demanded in a cool like manner to avoid a report.

Buford stopped in tracks, sighed, and went back to the poker game.

"Now you kids run off you know how your mom gets.", Hanes began shooing away the children who start running.

Right before Mikasa ran off she gave Hanes a nod of appreciation for what he did.

"I am just glad Mikasa didn't kick Buford's ass.", Hanes while slightly chuckling and went back to the poker game.

Eren and co finally arrived at the house and Eren's mom was waiting there.

"So Eren what were doing today? Hopefully not fighting.", Carla spoke in juxtaposed manner after seeing his scratches.

"T-totally not I just tripped that's all.", Eren stuttered out trying to look as natural as possible with his ears glowing red.

"Mhm. I was not born yesterday. But I am easy person I will let you pick the switch I beat you with. (A weird stick thing. Look it up.).", Carla said with smile on her face.

"Bu-u-u-t. Fine!", Eren toned her with a defeated look on his face.

Eren went of into the back yard to get the switch, Mikasa started to help cooking, and I went to watch Eren get his ass beat.

Eren walked in with his head down and shaking in fear of the switch. He then dropped his pants and exposed his rear to his mom and grabbed the table. Carla then begun to whack him with force for ten swings. Eren did fine on the first nine and on the last one Eren yelped due to his mom adding extra strength into the swing.

Eren ran off to his room with Mikasa in suit.

[Damn that was funny as hell. Spare the child spoil the rod.]

Mikasa then returned with a slight blush and a uncharacteristic smile.

[So she likes my brother I need to investigate further.]

We then ate dinner and went to bed. Since her and Eren shared a room for reasons unclear to me. I had a room next to them though. As I was sleeping I heard a yelp from the other room.

[What the hell was that?]

So I opened the door to see Mikasa looking over Eren with her wiping a scar on Eren's chest we haven't seen before. She then fed Eren something that calmed him down his pain and kept him asleep. She then gave him a peck(kiss)non the head which I giggled at.

Mikasa sat there silent and looking dangerous.

"Your secret is safe with me.", I replied and went to bed.


	3. MARLEY HAS ARRIVED

Eren P.O.V

*6 a.m.*

[Oh god what time is it? Its the crack of dawn. I might as well make breakfast.] 

I started walking out of my bedroom to notice that Mikasa was having nightmares again. She was whispering my name frantically.

[It must've been about that day...]

I walked over to her bed and cooed, "It's okay. I am here. It's ok."

She had began to calm down and miraculously grab my hand out of nowhere. Her face began to soften a little bit.

[Sigh... looks like I am going to be here for a while.]

I looked at her just resting soundly and my hand clenched shut.

[Am I am monster? All I can think about is that say and how I easily rationalized the thought of taking another persons life without much fear. The ability to kill with leisure is hard to master. Also how did know where the kidnappers were? I just knew without having to think about it. Like it has happened before. Then there is the fact I went psycho. I enjoyed every bit of it. The blood, the violence, the adrenaline, and the sheer raw anger that built up mad me go stir crazy. How can I rationalize myself human with these acts? Who knows but I will take these secrets to the grave.]

Carla P.O.V 

*nine o'clock*

[Time to get Mikasa to help with breakfast.]

I walked in the room surprised to see a delirious Eren who was holding Mikasa's hand.

"Don't wake her up she had a rough night and I will help you today.", Eren notified his mom with exhaustion written across his face.

Eren than sat up and walked to the kitchen leaving the mother confused and happy.  
[When was he this considerate especially with her? Oh well as long as he is behaving I am okay with this. ]

"So what are we cooking today? Can it be eggs and beef?", Eren requested with a smile.

"You know what sure since you are helping this morning.", I delegated with gusto.

Eren had a lively grin this morning since him and his mom don't normally do anything but argue so this was pleasant to the young lad.

*10 o'clock*

Mikasa P.O.V

[Jeez how long have I been asleep?]  
She took a look at the clock next to her to find out that it ten o'clock and immediately got out of bed to wake up Eren and Katrina.

She made it to Eren's and Katrina's room. It was room with a bunk bed and two wardrobes. Katrina was on the bottom bunk sound asleep with slight snore. Mikasa got on the ladder leading to the top bunk (Eren's bed) to find out that Eren wasn't there. So she walked down the stairwell and into the kitchen. On her way she heard a rustling noise behind her who was in full sprint to the kitchen. Mikasa just stopped as that happened and then continued on her way.

The kitchen itself was a small one with only two cabinets and a large basin for washing. To Mikasa's surprise Eren had been cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Good mornin' Mikasa looks like you slept well.", Dr. Jäeger greeted with a uppity attitude.

All I did was nod and glanced back to Eren who normally bound with energy seem so exhausted I'd new.

"Hey bro when did your stupid ass wake up?", Katrina snorted out while stuffing her face with food.

"Nine o'clock but I kept on waking up in the middle of the night.", Eren replies drowsily with a half smile.

"Maybe you should take a nap.", I replied accordingly.

"Maybe, that's not a bad idea Mikasa.", Eren responded with half hazardously.

"Actually Eren you, Mikasa, Armin, and Katrina are going to go with me and greet a few new neighbors of ours.", Carla stated.

"What is their names?", Katrina asked curiously.

"The Braun's, the Leonhardt's, The Galliards, and the Hoover's.", Grisha replied for his wife.

[I got a bad feeling about this,]


End file.
